This invention relates to document dispensers of the type wherein documents are dispensed from a plurality of separate stacks of documents contained in bins. The document dispenser of the invention is particularly useful for holding and dispensing paper currency on demand from a bank teller and serves to augment or replace a bank teller's cash drawer.
The prior art document dispensers of the type which can be manufactured to operate with different numbers of separate bins are expensive and involve complex document feed paths. The document dispensers of the prior art involve a separate construction for two bin, three bin, four bin, five bin or six bin models with an associated unique conveyer design for the document feed path in each of the models. Accordingly, each model is substantially different from a model having a different number of bins thereby resulting in excessive costs in manufacture and design.
Prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,253,651 and 4,500,084.